


muggy meet-ups

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sexual Tension, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta read i haven’t slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: George finally gets to fly out to Florida and meet Dream.Jet lagged cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 5
Kudos: 368





	muggy meet-ups

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the character are ooc i’m not used to writing fluffy stuff

It had taken months of preparation, dealing with COVID restrictions, visas, travel bans and personal issues but finally George was on his way to meet Dream. He would finally be able to see the others face, what had once been an image of a simple white mask with a crude smile would soon have a whole image attached, a human face to match the familiar voice to.

It was almost surreal as he sat in the back of the uber, hand tapping away to the beat of the music calmly vibrating through his ears, staring at the palm trees out of the window, the harsh sunlight reflecting off the cars and the constant muggy atmosphere, leaving George uncomfortably sweaty as he awkwardly stuck to the car seats. It was so different to England. 

A soft vibration pulled him out of his thoughts,

**Dream** ;  _ how far are you? _

Rolling his eyes with a soft smile, George quickly typed out a reply,

**George** ; _ how would i know _

**George** ; _ been in the uber around 30 minutes though _

**Dream** ; _ ok you should be about 5 minutes away _

**Dream** ; _ can’t believe i’m finally gonna meet your short ass _

**George** ;  _ watch ill end up being bigger than you dreamy _

**Dream** ;  _ sure gogy ;)))))) _

With a fond sigh he turned of his phone, glancing back at the scenery, houses lined up the streets, looking neat and relatively large with perfectly trimmed and well kept gardens outside, once again reminding George that  _fuck Dreams actually rich._

The uber began to slow, pulling up to the curb ( _ on the wrong side of the road _ _,_ George mentally added), before turning to him with a fake smile,

“This is your destination?”

“Ah yes thank you,” he climbed out of the car, wrinkling his nose at the wet air which clung to his skin, a harsh difference from the icy AC which ran in the car. With a simple thanks to the driver again he wheeled his suitcase to the side of the road pulling out his phone just to see Dream already typing.

**Dream** ; _ hello gogy :) _

Before he could look up to find Dream he felt large arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, even though he couldn’t see the man he knew they were looming over him, making his skin prickle as he let out a (manly) yelp, whipping around to see a man wheezing in that awfully familiar way, leaning forward slightly as he laughed.

He wore a dark blue t-shirt, oversized but still obviously showed off his broad shoulders along with a pair of dark grey sweats and literally just his socks. He leaned back and George felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dream was  _ beautiful _ .

Dirty blonde almost brown wavy hair hung over his eyes, the top of it looking long enough to pull into a tiny ponytail whilst the underside was shaved into a neat undercut. Dark yet illuminous yellow ( green  he mentally corrected) eyes were crinkled at he smiled at George, small smile lines around his eyes. The man had a sharp jawline and high cheekbones, his tanned skin splattered with dark freckles mainly over his nose and cheeks, adding to the texture of his face.

George quickly realised he had been staring and glared up at the man, flushing slightly, “Dream you dickhead you scared the living shit out of me!”

The man simply began to wheeze harder, “oh my god George! You should’ve seen your face you looked like you just witnessed a murder!”

Dream leant over cackling and spluttering in his breath, earning himself a hard smack on the arm, “asshole, atleast let me into your house before you start bullying me.”

Wiping imaginary tears Dream gave a small wave, turning to show George into his house, the Brit simply following the taller man, gazing at the house in silent awe.

Entering the house was a god send, the feeling of air con on his sweaty skin automatically forcing a relieved sigh from his lungs, ignoring the way Dream snickered at him.

“Nawwww, is the poor little British man not used to the heat,” Dream mocked, pouting whilst his eyes were smug,

“yeah yeah, like you’d do any better in England,” he replied with ease, feeling himself relax in the presence of someone who he knew so well yet was also alike a stranger.

Dream cleared his throat, finally looking away from George, “So wanna go to your room first or eat or have a tour or..... Whatever,” George glanced up at Dream noticing the slight lack of certainty, it wasn’t something he’d seen before, it was new but certainly not unwelcomed.

“Maybe my room and then a tour?”

Dream smiled brightly and George couldn’t help but beam back, mentally noting the way Dreams canines were pointy and his lips were plump and moisturised.

“Alright so here...” Dream showed George around the house, the two gradually adjusting to one another in person whilst walking and also dropping off his suitcase in the surprisingly clean guest room before finally heading over to the office.

George scanned over the room, taking note of the sound proof walls and how large Dreams set up was, showing a colourful resting screen and stereotypical gaming chair with Patches curled up asleep on it.

“Patchessss,” George cooed, walking over to pet the cat who pushed back into his hand with a soft purr, the she-cats eyes not even fully opening at the new man.

“Aww she likes you,” Dream cooed, “thank god or else I would’ve had to kick you out.”

George simply snorted, glancing back he noticed a soft smile on Dreams face, “we could stream later if you want? Proximity among us would probably work best if we find some other people to join,” 

George smiled and nodded, “sounds good.”

They wandered back into the kitchen, shoulders brushing and sending sharp electric jolts down the contact point each time. Maybe it was just George’s imagination but each sharp moment of contact made a warmth settle within his bones, it felt like he truly belonged, as though he’d found his other half and was finally content in a way he hadn’t known he needed.

Settling himself on a stool by the kitchen island, he felt his eyes lazily tracking each movement Dream made, the way he walked with surprisingly good-posture and large strides, the fact that even doing simply tasks he looked confident in himself, his presence overwhelming in the calmest way possible. 

“You want a drink?”

It took George a few seconds to process the question, the finally perfect temperature and Dreams presence lulling him to sleep as the jetlag caught up with him.

“Apple juice?” his voice slurred slightly and he heard Dreams deep chuckle at his antics, bringing over a glass and filling it up,

“I bought some just for you,” he said softly, winking at George before placing it back in the fridge, unaware of how the others brain short-circuited at the simple flirty action.

Fingers clicked in front of his eyes, making the Brit jump, bringing his glass to his lips as he drank, relishing the cold drink whilst unaware of how Dreams eyes narrowed in on his adam’s apple bobbing slightly.

“How about instead of streaming we watch a movie? You don’t seem very up to it anyway,” his voice was soft and George couldn’t help but smile at he fondness in the youngers tone. Energy rapidly declining George nodded, stumbling to his feet only for Dreams large hands to steady him, squeezing around his waist making all fight drain from the smaller as he admired how Dreams hands were large enough to cover pretty much his entire stomach. His fingers were thick and long, palms wide and veins visible on the back, even through his shirt George could feel the calloused on his fingers, making him shiver slightly.

Awkwardly George glanced up at Dream, being pressed so closely against him he truly took note of the height difference.

George had always been slimmer built. He wasn’t necessarily skinny but he’d never been one for sports or building muscle mass, he was average build and also average height, making him a simple 5’8. Sure he’d been teased for his height on too many streams to count but he’d never truly considered himself short until this moment.

Dream was built. Sure he’d been aware that the other played both soccer and football in highschool, already showing he was an athletic person but he didn’t really dwell on how it’d effect his adult self. It was obvious the man still worked out, from how closely George was pressed to his chest he could tell it was firm, the way his broad shoulders covered George completely and his hands were calloused from where they wrapped around George. The 21 year old also stood at 6’3, obviously tall and combined with his stature George couldn’t help but feel tiny i’m comparison.

_ It was extremely hot. _

Dreams hands tightened on his waist, snapping George back into the present, “right, yeah a movie sounds good,” yet he made no action to move, if anything leaning further into Dreams hold.

He watched as Dreams bright eyes gazed back at his own before pulling away slowly, eyes cautiously watching as George’s expression fell slightly only for a tanned hand to wrap around a dainty one and pull the other towards the living room, pushing him onto the sofa without complaint as jetlag weighed him down.

“Any preference?” 

George shot Dream a dry look, the younger only smirking back,

“I couldn’t give less of a shit,”

Dream snickered, flicking through netflix before settling on some old romance movie which he’d already watched,

“such crude language Georgie oh my.”

The brunette simply smacked his arm, grabbing a pillow and pulling it to his chest as his eyes half-focussed on the movie, trying desperately to stay awake whilst also being hyper aware of Dreams shoulder pressed against his own, the other having settled down directly beside him.

Time seemed to blur together in his semi-conscious state as the movie played and before he knew it the room around them was dark, and Dreams arm was slung behind him on the couch, not touching but not far. His green eyes were half-lidded as though he too were fighting sleep and George couldn’t help the soft huff at the sight, drawing the Floridians attention.

Green eyes pierced his own and he watch as Dream stood up, making George frown before he realised he was supposed to stand too. The pillow was still clutching his arms as he watched Dream lay horizontally, legs slightly bent as his sofa wasn’t meant for a 6’3 giant. The Brit frowned, still half asleep before noticing the open arm and hazy eyes still watching him, facial feature relaxed but also pinched with nerves, as though he were afraid he overstepped.  _ An invitation. _

George didn’t hesitate before placing the pillow on the floor and climbing onto Dreams chest, shuffling around awkwardly before Dreams arm yank him close, his chest against Dreams and his face placed below Dreams jaw, his head smushed into the soft material of the others shirt as he felt himself rise slightly in time with Dreams breathing.

It was comfortable and warm, but not overbearing to the point it he was sweating. One of Dreams arms was right around his waist, the familiar buzzing of contact burning George’s skin yet also wrapping him in the feeling of immense safety. Dream hummed, making George shiver as he felt the vibrations through the others chest, making a soft giggle leave his throat as he unconsciously pushed his face further into Dreams shirt, inhaling the soft scent that was distinctly  _Dream_.

“G’night Dream,” he slurred out before finally allowing sleep to fill his vision, warmth and exhaustion pulling him into the embrace of darkness.

Vaguely he was aware of Dreams voice vibrating against the top of his head,

“night Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to try writing fluff ;-;
> 
> FEEL FREE TO CHECK ME OUT ON TWITTER IDK HOW TO MAKE THE NICE LINKS
> 
> @/saddinsomniac


End file.
